Unfaithful
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: Kori and Tala have been going out. Kori feels like something is missing and starts cheatingon Tala with Brooklyn.TalaKoriBrooklyn.


Yes, I have another story. But this is a one-shot so if you like it you won't have to worry about updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do not own Kori. I do not own the idea for this story. I do not own the movie I was inspired to write this by (Pearl Harbor). I also do not own lightsabers. I do own Syd and this story.

So start reading. Review when you're done and tell me what you think. By the way, I did not proofread this.

* * *

Kori was waiting at the park for her boyfriend. At the moment she was swinging on one of the swings, thinking. 

_He's late..._ she grumbled mentally, stopping the swing long enough to pull her long black hair into a high ponytai before she starte dto swing again. _Very late... Where is he anyway? _

Kori wasn't sure why she cared that her boyfriend was late. She had been cheating on the guy for a little less than a year now, after all. It wasn't that she wasn't happy in her relationship; she just wasn't sure that she really loved him as anything more than a friend.

Suddenly, the song The River by Good Charolette started playing. Kori stopped swinging and pulled her black cell phone out of one of her pockets. "Whadda ya want?" she greeted.

"Somethin' wrong, dude?" The person on the other end of the line was Kori's best friend Syd.

"No, I just thought you were Kai," Kori answered.

"Whoops, must've grabbed his phone by mistake," Syd mused. Their cell phones were identical, so it was a very real possibility, especially with Syd being who she was. "Anyways, where are you? You told me that you'd help me with my dad's project that I somehow ended up doing."

Kori swore. "I forgot!" she stated. "Sorry, but I can't do it today, I'm waiting for Tala."

Syd sighed. "Whatever. Though, I do feel the need to remind you that you've been forgetting things a lot lately. Anyways, don't worry about it. You can help me some other time or I can find someone else to help me."

Kori couldn't quite tell exactly how annoyed her friend was. It was hard to tell over the phone. Especially with the fact that she knew that Syd knew that she had been lying a lot, too. "If it helps at all, I really am waiting for Tala," she tried.

"I should probably go trade phones with Kai," Syd announced. "See ya later." She hung up.

Kori shoved her phone irritably back into the pocket of her cargo pants. She sighed and looked up at the clouds. "I can't take this much longer," she groaned.

"Can't take what much longer?" someone asked. Kori turned her head to see who was talking to her. It was Tala.

"Don't worry about it," Kori said. Tala shrugged and sat on the swing next to her.

"Somethin' bothering you?" the redhead asked. Kori shook her head with a simple "no." "You sure?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Kori said with a convincing fake smile.

"If you say so," Tala agreed unwillingly.

"I do," Kori stated.

The two talked for a while before deciding to go to a movie. They decided on seeing 300 (that was a good movie). Kori payed no attention to it. She was trying to decide who she loved more: Tala or Broolyn, who she had been cheating on Tala with.

She was also trying to decide whether or not to tell Syd what was going on. She knew that she could tell Syd anything without worrying about her friend telling anyone unless she had no other choice. But the question remained: Did she want anyone else to know?

After the movie, Tala said, "Now I know something's wrong."

"What makes you say that?" Kori questioned, flipping her cell phone open and shut.

"You weren't laughing," Tala stated. "There was definately enough blood in that movie to make you laugh."

Kori mentally slapped herself. She should have known that she laughed when people were killed. Especially since they were talking about _her._ "Look, it's nothing to worry about," she said. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." _Or if you catch me..._ she added to herself.

Tala sighed. "All right," he agreed. He thought he could trust her, even if that thought was slowly fading away into nothing. "Plans for tomorrow?"

"I promised Syd that I'd help her with a project," Kori said.

"What's the project for? School's been out for a month," Tala stated.

"Her dad stuck it with her," Kori explained. "It has to be done by hand and Syd can't draw to save her life." That was true too: Syd was the worst artist anyone knew.

"Okay... How about the week after next?" Tala asked.

"Works for me," Kori agreed with a fake yet convincing smile. Tala nodded and kissed her.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied. It wasn't exactly a lie... _Or is it...?_ Kori wondered. They then went their separate ways.

**b u Next Day. 10 am. /b /u **

"I'm happy you decided to come over and draw this thing for me, but couldn't you have come later?" Syd asked with a yawn, her dark green eyes barely half open. "Like at one?"

"Don't complain," Kori reprimanded. "Besides I gotta tell you something when we're done. By the way, why does this have to be hand made?"

"I think Daddy said something about effort," her friend replied. "But I think he just despises computers and wanted me to suffer by having me do this."

The two girls were in Syd's kitchen. Kori was tapping a pencil on the table, thinking about what she could draw. Syd was sitting as she usually did: she had her chair backwards with her arms crossed on top of the backrest and her chin resting on her arms.

Suddenly Kori decided what to draw. Syd couldn't tell what it was until the poster was finished. Kori had drawn chibi versions of herself and her friends. Each chibi was talking on a cell phone from the company that Syd's father worked at. Just above the middle of the poster Kori had drawn a chibi version of herself and Syd having a lightsaber battle with the lightsabers coming from the antena of the phones. Under this she wrote "10 minutes later" and under that was the two chibis, injured and being attened to by the network. In the background was most of the chibis laughing while talking on the phone; two of the chibis were shaking their heads. At the bottom of the poster Kori wrote "Nobody beats our network, even if you get injured by someone else's phone."

Syd almost fell out of her chair. She was somehow laughing and yawning at the same time. She pulled her colored pencils out of thin air and stole the poster board Kori had drawn on without making a single mistake. From her box, Syd pulled out two pink pecils.

"What're you gonna do with those?" Kori asked warily. Syd pointed to one if the chibi Kais. "Oh."

"So, were you going to tell me that you're cheating on Tala with Brooklyn?" Syd asked. "Or am I way off target?"

Kori was stunned. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Well, not really, but you get the idea. "H-how did you...?" She couldn't get the rest of the question out. She was glad that Syd knew what she was trying to ask.

The slightly younger black haired young woman looked at her. "I saw you making out with Brooklyn under a tree in the park last week," was her explination. "Very scarring material."

Kori was quiet for a minute. "So you knew?" she asked, causing Syd to nod. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Wasn't sure if you wanted me to know," Syd answered, returning to her coloring.

Kori crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She said nothing and Syd said nothing. She was trying to think about what she could possibly do to not completely loose Tala, but kept coming up blank.

Syd wasn't thinking.

Finally, Kori asked," What can I do?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I dunno, but you need to do something or you might loose them both," Syd said.

Kori let out an irritated sigh. "What am I supposed to do? Randomly go up to Tala and tell him I've been cheating on him for the past year?"

"You've been what?" The sudden male voice caused Syd and Kori to fall out of their chairs. They had both shot into straight positions to quickly.

"Oww..." they both complained before looking at the person who had startled them out of their seats. It was Kai. Kori was visibly relieved.

"This is why people need to knock," Syd mumbled as she returned to her position and started coloring again. Kai sat next to her and shook his head when he saw what she was doing to the hair of the chibi Kais.

Kori spoke up suddenly. "Kai, you can't tell Tala what you heard!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Kai replied.

"Kai," Syd warned, "if I can't blackmail Tala, then you can't blackmail Kori." Then she added, "Besides, she should be the one to tell him." Kori and Kai sent her the same questioning look. "It'll make her suffer more if she's the one who sees or hears the reaction to what she did." Kai agreed with her.

"Glad to see that you care," Kori grumbled.

"It's not that I don't care," Syd answered, "it's just that this is your own fault."

"Yeah, yeah." Kori knew that Syd had a point. It was a rare occurance but when it happened, most people knew not to ignore it. Kori sighed and laid her head on her arms to think.

What Syd thought she should do was clear, but Kori wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one to tell Tala. Did she even want him to know? She knew that she did, but she didn't know how she knew.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" she whined. Syd and Kai gave her the same blank look.

"Just tell him," they said together. Kori fell silent after that.

She left at about noon, having been silent for almost an hour. She knew that Syd and Kai could be trusted to be alone together. Kori left to go find Tala before she lost the nerve to tell him.

**b u Park, the /b /u **

Instead of finding Tala, Kori found Brooklyn. The black haired young woman didn't care too much; her nerve had been slowly failing her with each minute that went by that she hadn't found Tala. To this day, no one knows why she didn't just call him and ask where he was or to just tell him. She hadn't even thought of her phone until the thought was completely useless.

But anyway. Kori was currently sitting silently beside Brooklyn. Thoughts were running at 100mph through her head.

"Something's bothering you," Brooklyn stated after a while.

Kori denied it but asked, "What makes you say that?"

Brooklyn gave her a blank look. "Your mouth is usually running at 150 miles per hour. Your mouth wasn't moving at all a minute ago and that only happens when something is bothering you."

All Kori could say to that was, "My mouth does not run at 150mph. It runs at 75." This caused Brooklyn--and everyone else withinn hearing range-- to sweatdrop.

"Right... but either way, your mouth wasn't moving," the orange haired male replied.

Kori sighed. "Right after I explain this either Tyson or Tala will be behing me having heard the whole thing. Although, I wouldn't mind the latter because I have to tell him anyway." She took a deep breath. "I can't keep our relationship from him any longer. It's tearing apart my sanity and I don't know why because I have no conscience,. I care about him, but now I'm sure that I only like him as a friend."

"You know, it would have been easier to just tell me instead of cheat on me for who knows how long." Kori's prefered prediction had come true. Tala stood behind her.

Kori had nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. When she turned, she saw the unmistakable look of pain on his face. He was trying to mask it, but it still made guilty look settle onto Kori's face.

"I know," she said softly. "It just took me 366 days to realize it." She could feel tears starting to form in her dark gray eyes and saw them forming in his blue ones. "I'm sorry." It was one of the few apologies that escaped the confines of her mouth that she actually meant. The fact that she meant it shone clearly in her eyes.

Tala was too hurt and too angry to notice, though he would regret what he said later when he realized that she had meant it. "Sure," he said, his anger worming its way into his voice slightly. "Just keep lying to me like you probably always have."

That hurt. She knew why he said it, but she had never lied to him about anything other than cheating on him. She kept quiet, knwing that he wouldn't believe anything she said.

"You're not even trying to deny it," Tala stated. "Does that mean I'm right?"

"No," Kori said, "it means that I don't see the point of saying anything because you're probably not going to believe me."

"You're right about that." His voice was colder than Antarctica in the middle of winter. It stung her more than Kori could beleive. "Our relationship is over." That said, the redhead walked away, hands shoved in his pockets, a solitary tear sliding down his cheek.

It took Kori all she had to keep herself from crying right away. She only lasted two minutes, but at least it wasn't right away.

Brookkyn sighed softly and let her cry into his chest. He tried valiently to comfort her, but for twenty minutes it seemed like nothing was going to work. He was about to give up when Kori calmed down. He sent her a questioning look, but said nothing.

"It wasn't that he broke up with me, because I knew that wasn going to happen," Kori explained. "I knew it was gonna happen but it still hurt that he didn't believe I was sorry."

Brooklyn nodded and continued to hold her. At some point she fell asleep in his arms and he carried her home.

**b u With Tala /b /u **

Tala was in his room laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. An hour had passed since he had broken up with Kori. He was still upset but his thoughts were staring to clear up. He was starting to feel guilty about what he had said to Kori. He knew that she had only lied to him about one thing and by now you should know what that was. He was also starting to figure out what he had seen in her eyes. It had been honesty. Which just made him feel all the more guilty. He decided that he would call her in the morning and apologize for what he said.

**b u !!3 Years Later!! **

**Syd's Room. /b /u **

Kori bounced into the room. It was four am and she had had sugar. That was very bad for Syd.

Syd was asleep on her side on the floor. Kori assumed that she had fallen off the bed, though she was glad that it made her job easier.

"Morning!!" Kori shouted, jumping on her friend's side. Syd groaned and opened an eye. The slightly younger balck haired young woman looked at Kori then the clock then back at Kori.

"Four am," was all she said at first. Then, "What the fuck could you possibly want at four am?!"

"I'm hyper," was the simple reply.

"Go away," Syd complained.

"No."

"Kai, make it go away," Syd said. Kai simply ignored the request.

"Did you two...?" Kori questioned, letting her voice fade away. Kai sat up and glared.

"No," Syd said flatly. "Now what do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Brooklyn asked me to marry him."

Kori recieved the blankest look Syd had ever given. "That couldn't have waited five hours?"

"...No."

Syd sighed and sat up. "Do you plan on going away?"

"No."

"Can you say anything other than 'no'?"

"No."

Syd grinned slightly. "Oh really? Then did you say 'no' to Brooklyn?"

Kori glared at her. She knew that Syd knew that she had said yes to Brooklyn. "I hate you."

Syd's grin widened. "I know."

Kai glared at the two of them. It almost made him wonder why he put up with Syd. Almost, but not quite.

"I'm going to borrow this," Kori said, grabbing her friend's wirst.

"You'd better not corrupt her," Kai warned. Kori grinned at him before dragging his girlfriend out of the room.

**b u 10 minutes later... /b /u **

"KORI!!" Syd yelled. This was followed by the sound of someone's head being slammed against a wall.

"That hurt," Kori annnounced, rubbing her forehead where it had hit the wall.

"You earned it," was the responce.

Kori could say nothing to that. It was true, even if she didn't want to admit it. It always happened when she said something perverted.

"I'm goin' back to bed," Syd grumbled as she walked away. Kori bounced after her, only to have a door slammed in her face, followed by the sound of the door being locked. She pouted; she had wanted to keep annoying Syd.

Shrugging it off, she walked home to annoy Brooklyn instead.

**b u !6 months later/b /u **

The wedding ceremony was over and everyone was at the reception. Tala was there. He still loved Kori after three years of being apart, but was content to just be her friend. He was sitting at the same table as Hilary and Tyson, who were arguing like always.

On the opposite side of the room, Syd was hitting her head against Kai's shoulder. Kori, who was drunk, was being more obnoxious and perverted than usual. It was remarkably easy to hear her from anywhere in the room they were in.

Brooklyn was silently wondering how the hell he was able to put up with her and stay sane.

"Hey Brooklyn," Kori said, her voice unusually loud. Brooklyn, and every other occupant of the room, turned warily to look at her. "We should have sex later."

A stunned moment of silence followed this announcement. Some people choked on their food (this was mainly Tyson). Then everyone shouted, "KORI!!!" No one needed to hear that. Syd smacked her to get the point across.


End file.
